grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Nelson
Dwight Eleazar, employer |job = Bodyguard |status = Deceased |cod = Suicide by hanging |season5 = X }} Mark Nelson (March 13, 1984-2016) was one of Dwight Eleazar's bodyguards who appeared in . Appearances At the first of three scheduled tent revival services in Portland, one of Dwight's other bodyguards, Luke Virkler, signaled to Mark and John before he left the service. When Mark and John exited the tent, they saw Benjamin McCullough push Luke to the ground. Mark went over to check on him but realized he was dead, and he called the police. When the police arrived, Mark and John told Nick and Hank that they saw Benjamin kill Luke, before introducing the detectives to Dwight. Mark was later brought to the precinct, where he identified Benjamin McCullough in a police lineup as Luke's killer. He added that Benjamin was part of a group of people trying to destroy Dwight because they thought Dwight was the devil, but he said Dwight was a prophet. The next day at Dwight's next scheduled tent revival, Mark left to go meet Joan Vark and Peter in the parking lot. He asked for the money that was part of a deal they had made, and Joan said he'd get it afterwards. Mark said that wasn't part of the deal and demanded the money to be given to him, and Joan said they were the only way that Dwight could be saved. Mark replied, "And what if it goes wrong? He'll know I betrayed him." He started to head back towards the tent, but Joan warned Mark that if he didn't help them, the devil would take Dwight forever. Mark told them to get him the money, or Dwight being taken by the devil would be their fault. After the revival service ended, Mark stood by outside Dwight's trailer, where Nick and Hank walked up to him and said they now believed what he had said about Dwight being a prophet. They asked Mark what he did if they caught somebody taking photos who refused to be stopped, but Mark said that wasn't an option. They asked him about Luke's confrontation the night before, but Mark repeated that he only saw what Benjamin did to Luke. They told Mark they needed to know if it was done in self-defense and that they needed to speak to Dwight. Dwight then arrived with John at the trailer, and Dwight gave the detectives permission to speak to him in the trailer. After John let the men in and closed the door, he started asking Mark if they had arrested Luke's killer, threatening to kill him himself if the police let him go, to which Mark told John to shut up. Later that night, Mark helped Peter and two other members of Joan Vark's congregation gain access to Dwight's trailer, where Peter knocked him out. Mark immediately regretted helping them as he watched the men carry Dwight out of the trailer, and Peter told him to calm down and said he'd get his money. Overcome with guilt about his betrayal, however, Mark hung himself inside the tent, where Benjamin McCullough found his body when he came back to give Mark his payment in the form of a sack of golden coins. Images 516-Creating Believers.gif Category:Deceased Characters